


Mother’s Day

by Catpal



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: Just tooth rotting family fluff,  title says it all really
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not enough Jen and Judy fic and I need it with my whole soul so I wrote my own I hope you like

Jen bolted upright as the door to their bedroom slammed open. “Happy Mother’s Day!” Henry cried before throwing his entire body weight onto the two women on the bed. 

“Ooof.” Judy exclaimed as she was abruptly awoken by a wayward elbow to the stomach. 

“Sorry, he’s a bit excited.” Charlie said sheepishly, he was standing in the doorway, a breakfast tray in his hands as he surveyed the scene in the bed. 

Jen quickly tried to gather herself from her abrupt awakening and take stock of the situation. Luckily her and her girlfriend had both gone to sleep fully dressed last night, anticipating something like this happening this morning, but she still felt a little strange when the boys saw them in bed together. Sure, they’d been a couple for about 6 months now, but she always felt a wave of guilt when the boys saw Judy sleeping in the same spot that their Dad used to. 

When they had first decided to start dating, or become a couple more like, because honestly they had spent so much time together they basically skipped the dating part, the boys had been fine with it. Charlie had been a little weird but he had also been the one to call the two women out and tell them to “just bone already.” And Henry was Henry, so much like Judy himself, positive and loving with the biggest heart, he’d just been excited that it meant the brunette would be living in the actual house and would be there everyday when he came home from school. 

In the months that had passed since, the bond Judy shared with both the boys had grown exponentially. Charlie had recently found a hidden talent in sketching, something that Judy has strongly encouraged and helped him with. Sunday afternoons the two of them could often be found in the guesthouse turned art studio, drawing and painting together. Even though Charlie would never admit it, he definitely enjoyed his time with Judy, the pair always walked back into the main house at dinner time laughing and teasing one another.

As a whole the four of them spent a lot of family time together. More so than they ever did when Ted was alive. Board game and movie nights had become a weekly tradition, as had picnics. Ted had always spent lots of time with the boys, but rarely with Jen present as well, she would hang out with them in her own time, her and her husband preferring not to spend a lot of time together. But with Judy it was different. Jen felt lighter and happier then she had in years with Judy around, and she knew the brunette made her more fun and that meant the boys enjoyed being around her more, especially since she’d been working hard on her anger issues. She was eternally grateful to Judy for so many things, but this was one of the most important. 

“I should leave you guys to it.” Judy’s voice brought Jen our of her reverie and back into the moment. 

“What, why, why would you leave?” Jen implored her girlfriend, meeting her eyes and trying to soothe her with just a look. She knew Mother’s Day was a tough day for the younger woman, having such a shit show of a mother and because she had tried so hard to be one for so long. 

“This feels like a family moment, you know, Mother’s Day.” 

“That’s exactly why you should stay.” Henry replied, happily making his way to snuggle between the two women who were sitting up against the headboard. “Your basically our Mom too.” 

Jen reached over Henry and grabbed Judy’s hand as she saw tears start to well in the brunette’s eyes. 

“Don’t make it weird or whatever. We just made breakfast.” Charlie said as he finally made his way further into the room, placing the breakfast tray across Jen’s lap. 

“Thanks Char.” Jen said, reaching up and squeezing her oldest son’s hand as she took in the breakfast of waffles, eggs and fresh fruit the boys had prepared for them. Charlie had really grown up in the last six months, helping around the house and spending lots of time with his little brother. It warmed Jen’s heart to see the two of them growing so close, because she knew if anything ever happened to her, at least they would have each other. 

“And we got presents!” Henry said excitedly as he help himself to one of the waffles from the tray. “Show em Char.” 

Charlie reluctantly reached under his hoodie, which Jen hadn’t even realised was bulging at the front. He pulled out an envelope and something that was A4 sized and wrapped clumsily. He handed the card to Jen, who immediately opened it to find a card handmade by Henry, with a voucher inside that stated she’d been signed up for a wine of the month club. She suspected Judy had had a hand in this gift.

“Thank you boys, I love it.” 

“We love you.” Henry replied, throwing his arms around his mother’s middle and resting his sweet head of curls on Jen’s chest. The blonde placed a kiss on the crown of his head before enquiring about the wrapped gift. 

“That one’s for Judy.” Henry replied, looking up at Charlie in anticipation, his little body basically vibrating with excitement. Jen was very curious because the boys had not asked her for help to buy something for the brunette. 

“Okay, so don’t make a massive deal out of this.” Charlie started, as he handed Judy the gift and she began to unwrap it slowly. “It was Henry’s idea anyway, I just made it.” 

“Oh Char, it’s beautiful.” Judy said as her brown eyes filled with a fresh wave of tears, this time they spilled over and ran down her face. 

“It’s whatever, it’s not a big deal. Your paintings just always seemed like you were so sad. They’re cool, but you know. We don’t want you to be sad, because you’re always making sure we’re happy. And I guess it’s kinda nice to have you around.” Charlie was looking increasingly uncomfortable. He may have grown up a lot recently, but he was still very uncomfortable with sharing his emotions, just like his mother. 

Jen leaned over to look at what Judy was holding, wondering what had caused such a reaction in the brunette. Not that it took much to make Judy cry. Inside the half torn wrappings in the brunette’s hands was a picture frame with a sketch of Judy. Jen recognised it immediately as one of Charlie’s sketches. Just like Judy’s signature paintings, the brunette had a hollow heart in the middle of her chest, but unlike the younger woman’s painting this heart was filled with a photograph of the Harding’s. Jen felt her own eyes fill with tears as she took in the picture. 

“What the fuck Charlie, this is beautiful.” Jen told her oldest as he shifted uncomfortably next to the bed. 

“It’s because we’re going to fill up your heart so you never have to be sad again.” Henry said, watching the adults, mistaking their lack of words as a lack of understanding. His comment made both the women even more emotional, fresh tears spilling. 

“Get down here Char.” Jen said, pulling on Charlie’s arm, encouraging him down onto the bed. 

“I’ve gotta go do the dishes and stuff.” It was a mark to just how uncomfortable the boy was, if he was using dishes as an escape. 

“Get down here.” Jen repeated, pulling him down harder, until her oldest son gave in. 

She moved closer to the middle to make room for him before putting her arm around his shoulders. 

“Best Mother’s Day ever.” Jen said, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. She was overwhelmed with happiness, she’d never felt such contentment in her whole life. Judy reached back over Henry and grabbed Jen’s hand, squeezing it tightly. When she spoke her voice was thick with emotion. 

“Best Mother’s Day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review haven’t written anything in ages so would love to hear what y’all think


End file.
